


Not Affected

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, sort of, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>45. under the influence and 2. in the snow - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Affected

Rose giggles. The Doctor hasn’t stopped moving since he got hit with some pollen from a funny orange flower he’d stuck his nose in, much to the horror of the flower’s owner. He’d proudly proclaimed it was, “Nothing, really, Rose Tyler! Nothing can affect a Time Lord!” 

She didn’t believe him when he said it, and she believes him even less now, as he does what she will, from now on, refer to as his emu dance. As he climbs over their host’s couch, Rose covers her eyes, not wanting to see him fall off the back of it. A moment later, he grabs her hand and drags her out the door, babbling about the snow. 

The instant they’re outside, the Doctor drops her hand and falls into the snow, still babbling. She only understands about half of it, given he seems to be jumping between languages. Offering her hand she asks, “Doctor, how ‘bout we go back inside? Get a lovely cuppa and you sit down for a few minutes, yeah?”

Smiling, the Doctor takes her hand, but rather than standing up, he pulls her down. She lands on top of him and bites her lip at his wide open eyes and soft smile. Going to push herself up and off him, Rose gasps in surprise when his arms wrap around her pulls her even closer. 

Against her lips, he whispers, “You know, I’m not really that affected, Rose. You just seemed so happy. I wanted to keep you smiling.”

Deciding words were a complete waste in the circumstances, Rose closes the small gap remaining and kisses him. It’s slow and sweet until suddenly it’s not. Which she’s fine with, until the moment the Doctor rolls them over, pressing her into the snow. She squirms as snow slips into the bottom of her jacket and he breaks away, groaning. Taking advantage of the moment, Rose grabs a handful of snow and stuffs it down the back of the Doctor’s shirt.

Grinning up at his shocked face, she suggests, “Maybe we can take this back to the TARDIS?”

He nods, and as the Doctor pulls her up, Rose is sure they’ve never run so fast.


End file.
